Amor Eterno
by Bianca Black
Summary: [UA]Inu-Yasha vai para a Inglaterra e não vê Kagome a 10 anos.
1. Default Chapter

Amor Eterno  
  
_por Bianca Himura_

_pipipi_.........._pipipi_........_pipipi_  
  
Uma mão tateou a cômoda à procura do despertador....  
  
_pipipi..........pipipi...........pipipi_  
  
Justo agora, que o sonho estava ficando tão bom......  
  
_pipipi...............pipipi...............pipipi_  
  
Depois de passar a mão pela cômoda inteira e não encontrar o despertador, resolveu abrir os olhos....  
  
_pipipi...........pipipi............pipipi_

A quanto tempo não sonhava com ele??  
  
_pipipi...............pipipi..............pipipi_  
  
Desistiu de tentar lembrar e se concentrar em outra coisa: desligar o despertador...  
  
_pipipi..........pipipi........pipipi_

Sentou-se na cama e olhou a cômoda em que era para o despertador estar..... Virou a cabeça e o encontrou do outro lado.......  
  
_pipipi......pipipi.............pipipi_  
  
Esticou o braço e apertou o botão, fazendo com que aquele irritante barulho cessasse.....  
  
_pipipi.................pipipi................pipi..........click!_

Ficou observando algum ponto interessante no despertador, pensando no sonho..... Uma forte saudade e vontade de vê-lo de novo a abateu.Deu mais uma olhada no despertador: 6:30 

Era melhor começar a se arrumar, ou então chegaria atrasada..... Levantou e arrumou a cama. Abriu um armário e pegou uma toalha branca felpuda, rumando para o banheiro. Ao entrar, fechou a porta atrás de si.

Andou até o espelho e deparou-se com a sua imagem, ainda sonolenta. Decidiu tomar um banho para afastar o sono. Ligou o chuveiro, ajustando na temperatura ideal. Despiu-se e entrou embaixo daquela água quente.

Depois de um certo tempo, resolveu sair. Afinal, já estava lá a bastante tempo. Desligou o chuveiro e se enrolou na toalha branca. Analisou novamente a sua imagem no espelho, agora sem aquela cara de sono. Sorriu e foi andando para o quarto.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Inu-Yasha, acorde!

- Hã? O que...?

- Você está atrasado. E se não levantar agora, vai perder o vôo.

- Vôo? Você tá delirando....?

-Não, não estou. Hoje é o dia em que saíremos dessa espelunca e voltaremos para onde nós nunca deveríamos ter saído.

-Que lugar maravilhosos é este...?

-Hoje é o dia em que saíremos da Inglaterra e voltaremos para o Japão. Já se esqueceu??

-Não.....que horas é o vôo?

-7:00

-Que horas são?

-6:45

-O QUE?? 0.0

-Sim....e antes que venha me encher, já to tentando te acordar faz quarenta e cinco minutos.

-Feh!

-Vai se arrumar logo.

-Não preciso que mande em mim!

-Então vai!

-Feh!

Inu-Yasha levantou da cama,pegou uma toalha no armário e correu para o banheiro. Em menos de dez minutos, já estava devidamente vestido e pronto para sair.

- Depois o molenga sou eu, será que dá para vocês andarem mais rápido?

-Andaríamos mais rápido se nos ajudasse....- indagou um houshi, de nome Mirok.

-Pare de reclamar e venha nos ajudar, Inu-Yasha! Essa mala tá muito pesada- reclamou um pequeno filhote de kitsune, Shippou.

-Feh!

Ele revirou os olhos ao perceber o esforço inútil de Mirok e Shippou para tentar tirar a mala do lugar. Já impaciente pela demora, ele andou até onde ambos se encontravam, e com apenas uma das mãos, levantou a mala e saiu do minúsculo apartamento que dividiam. Inu-Yasha era um hanyou, filho de uma humana com um youkai. Tinha longos e sedosos cabelos prateados e olhos com de âmbar, além de duas amáveis orelinhas no topo da cabeça. Tinha um corpo forte e definido.

Morava na Inglaterra a 10 anos, onde dividia um micro apartamento com o houshi Mirok e o youkai kitsune, Shippou. Depois de muito tempo morando onde ele definia como "espelunca", finalmente voltaria para o seu país natal, Japão.

Embora não demonstrasse, estava ansioso com a viagem. Finalmente veria seus amigos, poucos amigos, depois de muito tempo. Tinha saudade de todos, mas em especial dela.

Tinha os olhos azuis - escuros como uma noite de primavera e aroma de sakuras. Ela era linda. A única imagem que tinha dela era quando esta tinha seis anos de idade, a dez anos atrás. Como estaria agora? Será que, se por acaso encontrasse com ela, ele a reconheceria? E ela? Eram tantas perguntas que nem percebeu que já haviam chegado no aeroporto. Pagaram o taxista, ou melhor, Mirok pagou, e foram andando em direção a plataforma número 7, com destino ao Japão.

-Bem, é agora- disse o houshi.

-O Japão é legal, Mirok?- perguntou a pequena kitsune.

-Sim, é muito legal....você vai gostar de lá!

-Espero- respondeu Shippou com um sorriso.

-Vocês vão ficar parados aí o dia inteiro?- perguntou o hanyou emburrado, já entrando no avião.

-Ei, espere a gente!!

-Feh - e entrou no avião.

Logo em seguida, Shippou e Mirok entraram correndo. O segundo sentou-se ao lado de Inu-Yasha e Shippou em seu colo.

-Poderia ter nos esperado....

- Vocês estavam demorando demais! – disse por fim, e virou o rosto para a janela.  
  
"_Senhores passageiros do vôo 007 com destino ao Japão, favor colocarem os cintos de segurança que o avião está para partir. Repito,passageiros do..._"  
  
Os três fizeram o que pediu a aeromoça e o avião começou a partir.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
**[N/A]: Olá genti!Tudo bem com vocês??Estou começando uma nova fic,espero que gostem.Gostaria de agradecer a Amanda-chan que me ajudou a postar fics no site.Muito obrigada miga,não sei o que seria de mim sem você!!**

****

**Bem, agora depende de vocês.**

**Gostaram do primeiro capítulo??Deixem críticas,sugestões,opiniões,qualquer coisa;nem que seja pra dizer um "OI"**  
  
**Beijos**  
  
**Bianca Himura**

** =D**


	2. Capítulo 2

AMOR ETERNO  
  
Por Bianca Himura  
  
"Droga, droga, droga! Nunca mais venho andando até a escola!!"- pensava Kagome enquanto corria na direção do portão escolar. Higurashi Kagome, ou Kagome, como preferia ser chamada. Tinha 16 anos e era estudante do segundo ano do colegial. Tinha longos cabelos negros, ligeiramente ondulados e olhos azuis – escuros. Tinha o corpo esbelto, coisa que achava um milagre pelo tanto de coisa que comia. Ela estava correndo muito, o máximo que suas pernas podiam aguentar. Meia hora atrás Após sair do banheiro, dirigiu-se ao armário, com o interesse em pegar uma roupa. Optou por uma saia cinza de prega, uma camiseta de manga curta branca e uma meia ¾ cinza. Penteou e prendeu os longos cabelos num rabo – de – cavalo e seguiu seu caminho até a cozinha, a fim de preparar seu café da manhã. Tomou um copo de café com leite e começou a comer sua torrada lentamente. Ainda estava com sono. Após terminar, deu uma rápida olhada para o relógio da cozinha e achou que era melhor sair agora. Naquele dia havia decidido ir andando para a escola. Escovou os dentes, passou um gloss, pegou a bolsa com o material escolar e saiu do apartamento. Trancou a porta atrás de si e rumou para o elevador. Estava tão sonolenta que nem tinha percebido o que já estava no portão do prédio. Deu "tchau" rápido para o porteiro e seguiu a caminho da escola. Andava lentamente, tão lento que uma tartaruga a ultrapassava. Estava absorta em seus pensamentos. Pensava em tudo que havia ocorrido com ela nesses dez anos que haviam passado. Lembrou-se de quando entrou no colegial, a formatura. Uma festa só. E quando passará de ano, então? Começou a lembrar de fatos mais antigos, como a sua infância. Lembrou-se dos seus amigos, os que continuavam com ela e os que nunca mais ouvira falar. Entre esses amigos estava ele. Lembrava com exatidão o dia que ele partira, a 10 anos atrás. Ela chorava todas as noites, seus sonhos eram dominados por ele. Só de lembrar que talvez nunca mais fosse vê-lo novamente lágrimas já brotavam de seus olhos. Lembrar de seu sorriso, de seus olhos, de sua voz, e que talvez nunca mais fosse vê-lo ou ouvi-lo já a deixavam triste. Sem que percebesse, uma lágrima saiu de seus olhos, cortou-lhe a face e morreu em seus lábios ao mesmo tempo que dizia Inu-Yasha....... Já fazia muito tempo que não sonhava com ele. Por que hoje e agora? Justamente quando já o tinha esquecido.... Estava tão concentrada que nem percebeu o ônibus da escola a ultrapassando. Só descobriu que estava atrasada quando ouviu o sinal de sua escola ao longe. Deu uma olhada no relógio e viu que horas marcava: 7:40 Estava atrasada 10 minutos e a escola ainda era longe. Começou a correr, antes que o portão fechasse. "Droga, droga, droga! Nunca mais venho andando até a escola!!"- pensava Kagome enquanto corria na direção da entrada escolar. Neste instante Ela estava no pátio. Havia conseguido passar pelo portão. "Primeiro obstáculo: Ultrapassado"- pensava consigo. Ouviu um barulho. Quando olhou para a frente, viu o diretor vindo em sua direção, mas ele não a tinha visto....ainda. Resolveu se esconder antes que ele a pegasse. Se a encontrasse fora da sala...era melhor nem pensar. Viu uma porta e entrou correndo. Encostou nesta enquanto ouvia passos se aproximando e se afastando lentamente. Quando não ouvia mais nada, resolveu olhar para trás e descobrir aonde tinha entrado. Viu dois jovens a sua frente, estudantes da faculdade. Estavam virados de costas com as calças na altura dos joelhos. Um deles terminou o que estava fazendo e olhou para trás. Viu a garota os encarando. Deu leves tapinhas no ombro do outro e apontou para a garota. O segundo olhou para ela. Arrumou as calças e virou de frente para ela. Chegou atrasada? Ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Foi a vez do primeiro falar. E encontrou com o diretor no caminho. Ela confirmou de novo. Ele continuou. E entrou na primeira porta que viu para não ser apanhada por ele? Ela apenas confirmou assustada. sabem disso? Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece. Na verdade, é toda manhã. Por que acha que estamos aqui a essa hora. Ela deu um sorrisinho para eles e se virou para sair. Com a mão na maçaneta, sussurrou Eu ficaria feliz se o meu pequeno deslize ficasse só entre nós. Relaxa. Não contaremos para ninguém, senhorita...? Higurashi. Higurashi Kagome. Mas me chamem apenas de Kagome. Senhorita Kagome. Sou Haitani. E eu sou Shirai. Prazer. Desculpem-me, mas não posso conversar. Tenho que ir para a aula. Boa sorte, senhorita Kagome –disse Haitani. Ela apenas acenou e saiu. Virou para trás e viu uma enorme placa escrita em azul "Banheiro Masculino". Corou, e saiu correndo em direção as escadas. Avistou ao longe a sua sala. Entrou correndo e gritando CHEGUEI!!! Ao ver que ninguém respondeu, olhou e viu que a sala toda estava olhando para ela, inclusive o professor. Bo...bom dia. Senhorita Higurashi, a senhorita está atrasada.... "Não, lá vem" ....e como a senhorita conhece as regras dessa escola, quem chega atrasado não tem o direito de assistir a aula. Portanto, retire-se. Ela abriu a boca para argumentar, mas desistiu. Apenas virou de costas e saiu da sala, andando em direção aos escadas. "Maldito professor Urashima!! Ai se eu cato ele!"- pensava. Chegando no portão, destrancou este e saiu. Não tentaria entrar na Segunda aula, pois o "mala" daria aula dupla. Sua única opção era voltar para casa e ficar sem fazer nada o resto do dia. Mas isso estava fora de questão. Resolveu dar uma passada no templo de sua família. Amanhã emprestava o caderno de alguém e copiava a matéria.  
  
OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Finalmente chegamos!! Ah...Inu-Yasha....eu num to passando bem....- disse a pequena kitsune. Feh, pare de reclamar. Finalmente chegamos! Eu sei....mas eu to... Shippou saiu correndo e colocou a cabeça atrás de uma moita. Inu-Yasha e Mirok ficaram olhando para o pequenino, ouvindo barulhos estranhos. Shippou, você está bem?- perguntou o houshi. -NÃO!!! EU JÁ FALEI QUE TO PASSANDO MAL!!!- respondeu ele, correndo de novo para trás da moita. Inu-Yasha, precisamos levar o Shippou no médico. Ele não tá nada bem! Feh. Vamos logo então.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
[N/A]: Oie!! Gente, antes de qualquer coisa, esse capítulo foi pura enrolação. Mas não fiquem bravos, essa ida do Shippou no médico vai Ter um motivo! ( Além do fato do coitadinho ficar doente)  
  
Muito obrigada ao pessoal que comento.  
  
Juli-chan: Vai viajar?? Boa viagem! Obrigada pelo comentário. Aqui está a continuação. Beijos  
  
CaHh Kinomoto: Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Pode deixar que o reencontro deles vai acontecer no....Falei demais! É claro que o Sesshy vai aparecer!! Tenho grandes planos para ele!! Obrigada por comentar. Kisses.  
  
Taiji Ya Sango-chan: Muito obrigada pelo seu "OI". Adorei. Aqui está a continuação. Espero que tenha gostado! Obrigada pelo comentário! :D  
  
Relena Okabei Camui: Olá! Aqui está a continuação. Que bom que gostou. Kisses  
  
E é isso aí, genti. Continuem comentando!! Críticas, sugestões, opiniões, nem que seja para falar um "OI". Kisses  
  
Bianca Himura. =P 


	3. Cap3

AMOR ETERNO  
  
Por Bianca Himura  
  
Eles pegaram Shippou nos braços ( o coitadinho não tava conseguindo andar) e andaram até onde estava um outro táxi.  
  
Para o hospital mais próximo, por favor- disse Mirok.  
  
Claro.  
  
O carro foi aumentando de velocidade cada vez que Shippou vomitava.  
  
Quando perceberam, estavam no meio de um grande engarrafamento.  
  
Oh ,oh- foram as palavras de Inu-Yasha antes de Shippou vomitar de novo.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Depois de andar um monte ( o templo era do outro lado da cidade), finalmente chegou em sua antiga casa.  
  
Subiu as escadas e encontrou seu avô varrendo algum ponto invisivelmente sujo.  
  
Ohayo, vovô!  
  
-KAGOME!!! O que está fazendo aqui?? Não era para estar na aula??  
  
Bem é que ....  
  
Ora, entre e me conte tudo!  
  
Ela sorriu e seguiu o seu avô. Sentia muitas saudades de casa. Aquele lugar que viveu durante toda a sua vida. E também havia sido lá que ela o havia conhecido.  
  
Inu-Yasha.....  
  
O que disse, Kagome??  
  
Nada, nada não. Ah, vovô, como vão todos?? Faz tempo que não vejo nem mamãe nem Souta.  
  
Vão bem, presumo eu- respondeu o velho com um aparência pensativa.  
  
Como assim, "presumo eu"? Eles não estão em casa??  
  
Não!! Eu não te disse que o Souta caiu de uma árvore e quebrou o braço??!!  
  
Não!!! Quando isso ocorreu??  
  
Hoje de manhã!! É claro que eu falei!! Você que não prestou atenção!!  
  
Que seja, vovô.....Me diz: que hospital que ele foi?  
  
Aquele que cuida de doentes!  
  
Sério?? ¬¬  
  
Puxa Kagome, pensei que você fosse mais esperta que isso.  
  
Vovô...- disse a garota entre dentes- me diga qual é o nome do hospital.  
  
Ah, claro, o nome do hospital é....  
  
Hospital Shikon no Tama! Bem rapazes, é aqui!  
  
Obrigado senhor...?  
  
Myouga.  
  
Obrigado, senhor Myouga.  
  
De nada.  
  
Mirok ia abrindo a carteira para pegar o dinheiro quando Inu-Yasha berrou:  
  
Dá pra ir mais rápido?? Tem um Shippou morrendo no meu braço!!!  
  
Não dá pra você esperar só mais um segundo??  
  
NÃO!  
  
O houshi suspirou e quando olhou novamente na direção do táxi, este se encontrava longe.  
  
"Hum........acho que ele foi embora" Deus lhe pague.....por que pelo jeito o senhor não quer o meu dinheiro- disse para si mesmo.  
  
Este voltou sua atenção a Inu-Yasha e ao pequenino kitsune, que praticamente jazia em seus braços.  
  
Vamos logo, então!  
  
Adentraram o hospital e foram direto para a emergência.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
"Ai, o Souta me apronta cada uma"- pensava a colegial enquanto corria na direção do hospital indicado.  
  
"Hospital Shikon no Tama"- levantou o olhar e viu o prédio – "Graças a Deus cheguei"- e adentrou correndo este.  
  
De acordo com as dicas do seu avô, seu irmão possivelmente estaria no setor de emergência.  
  
Passou pela porta e foi direto falar com a licença. A senhora poderia me informar se o paciente Higurashi Souta está neste hospital.  
  
Presumo que posso, e é senhorita, não senhora- respondeu a mulher grosseiramente.  
  
Ah.....- Kagome ficou sem-jeito, mas resolveu andar o mais rápido com aquilo.  
  
Ele está no quarto 402 no setor de emergência.  
  
Obrigada!- e saiu em disparada para o elevador.  
  
Mas que garotinha mais atrevida ......- sussurrou a recepcionista e voltou a digitar algo no computador.  
  
Continua.................................  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
[N/A]:  
  
Oie povinhu!!  
  
Desculpem-me pelo atraso!!!! Estava cheia de trabalho para fazer, por isso não deu para escrever esses dias.  
  
Ah, e me desculpem também pelo capitulo anterior.  
  
O site ficou doido e juntou tudo!!  
  
Muito obrigada a quem comentou, fiquei felix!!! ;;  
  
CaHh Kinomoto: Olá!! Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário.  
  
Como pode ver, não postei tão rápido assim. "  
  
E bem, quanto a Morta Viva, veremos até quando ficaremos sem ela.....( se dependesse de mim, nunca!!! Mas acho que vou Ter que colocar ela pra ficar legal )  
  
Kisses  
  
Raya: Tá aqui a continuação. Valeu pelo coment!  
  
Beijos  
  
Taijia Ya Sango-chan: Obrigada por comentar voce também.  
  
É, ficou tudo junto o capítulo anterior ( horrível!!! )  
  
Muito Obrigada pelo seu comentário!!  
  
Kisses.  
  
Bem, genti, por hoje é só!  
  
Beijos e continuem comentando!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bianca Himura  
  
=P 


	4. Capítulo 4

AMOR ETERNO Por Bianca Himura 

Depois de conversar com aquela recepcionista, Kagome andava por um corredor tanto quanto desconhecido.

Olhou para cima e pode ver uma placa bem empoeirada escrita em um vermelho descascado: EMERGÊNCIA

Bem, estava no corredor certo, apesar da falta de movimento.

Resolveu pensar no por que de o corredor estar vazio depois.

Agora tinha que procurar o quarto de número 402.

"Bem, vamos lá! Quarto 003, 006,009.....

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Com licença, senhora- disse Mirok, adentrando o grande prédio, sendo seguido por Inu-Yasha – A senhora poderia me dizer onde fica o setor de emergência?

A pobre mulher, que já estava com uma veia saltando, disse

Siga em frente e vire a esquerda. Lá terá uma placa indicando o setor desejado.

Obrigado – respondeu o jovem rapaz.

Ah, e meu rapaz...- disse a moça- é **senhorita** e não **senhora.**

Oh.........me desculpe.

Feh........vamos logo, Mirok!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eu desisto!- disse Kagome, sentando-se cansada numa cadeira empoeirada.

Já estava lá por....quanto tempo?? Não sabia dizer.

Procurou por algum bebedouro para saciar a sua sede, mas não encontrou nenhum.

Resolveu deixar o descanso para depois e procurar o dito cujo quarto 402.

Quando fez menção de se levantar, ouviu passos apressados virem do outro corredor, oposto ao que estava.

Passado algum tempo, os passos cessaram e a garota resolveu subir na lanchonete do hospital servir-se de água, o que estava precisando naquele momento.

OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Caramba, não imaginava que este hospital era tão grande!!- reclama hanyou.

Já estavam procurando o quarto indicado a bastante tempo, mas nada de encontrar algum que poderiam usar.

Quando estavam passando por mais um quarto, onde podia ser ler os números '402', eles bateram na porta e viram seu interior.

Lá dentro, uma mulher que aparentava Ter uns 35 anos parou de fazer a peça de tricô que estava em suas mãos e sorriu para eles.

Boa tarde....desculpem-nos por interromper, mas por acaso algum médico virá para esse quarto?- Mirok perguntou educadamente.

Sim, meu rapaz- respondeu a mulher. Se quiserem usar a outra cama- disse apontando para uma cama do outro lado da sala- sintam-se a vontade...

Obrigado, senhora.....?

Higura....

Boa tarde! Em que posso ajudá-los?- disse um homem de cabelos grisalhos adentrando o recinto.

Bem, a nossa raposa tá passando mal. E acho melhor o senhor fazer alguma coisa rápido antes que alguém saia machucado- disse Inu-Yasha fechando os punhos.

Ho, ho, claro. Senhora, se não se importa, enquanto Souta dorme, cuidarei dessa criança aqui- disse apontando para Shippou que estava desmaiado no braço do hanyou.

Vai, senhor Myouga. E obrigada.

O velho apenas sorriu, pegando Shippou no colo e o levando até a outra cama.

Deu uma olhada na criança e depois concluiu.

Bem, ele não está muito bem a meu ver. Teve febre?

Não!- disse Mirok.

Desmaio?

Não!

Tosse?

Não!

Hum......- o médico analisou novamente o pequeno kitsune e falou

Bem, ele teve apenas uma desidratação ou comeu alguma coisa estragada. Terá que passar a noite aqui tomando soro.

Só isso?? Que chato!!

Ora Inu-Yasha, cale a boca!

Feh!- Inu-Yasha deu mais uma olhada para Shippou e vendo a situação do garoto, disse- Bem, se não irão mais precisar de mim, vou subir na lanchonete comer alguma coisa. Afinal, não tomei meu café da manhã por causa desse daí- apontando para Shippou- Tchau para vocês.

Dizendo isso, saiu do quarto e foi para o elevador (Não me perguntem de onde surgiu esse elevador), com a intenção de subir e comer alguma coisa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ufa! Muito obrigada- disse Kagome para o atendente, pegando um copo de água e bebendo num gole só.

Jogou o copo no lixo, e deu uma olhada no lugar em que estava. A lanchonete de um hospital não era o seu lugar favorito. Na verdade, odiava hospitais. Não gostava de ver as pessoas doentes e sofrendo.

Foi perdida nesses pensamentos que nem percebeu uma pessoa aproximando-se dela.

Acordou com alguém dando leves tapinhas em seu ombro.

Oro?

- Kagome? O que está fazendo aqui, amiga??

Sango? Oh, tudo bem com você? Desculpe, não vi você chegar.

Percebi . O que está fazendo aqui?

Bem, o mala do Urashima não deixou eu entrar na aula, daí eu resolvi dar uma passadinha lá no templo. Chegando lá, descobri que o Souta tinha caído da Goshinboku e quebrado o braço, daí vim para cá.

Sério?? E como ele está agora??

Não sei, por que não encontrei o quarto ainda!

**gota na Sango**

Que foi? – perguntou Kagome olhando para uma Sango cheia de gotas na cabeça- Ah, mas e você?? O que está fazendo aqui?

Ah, é mesmo. O Kohaku não tava passando muito bem. Daí, eu tive que traze-lo aqui.

Hum.........Sango, você sabe onde fica o quarto 402?

Sei sim, por quê?

Bem, é que o Souta tá lá e eu ainda não o encontrei. Pode me dizer onde fica, por favor??

Melhor, vou te levar até lá.

Sério? Obrigada!

De nada.

Elas andaram em direção ao elevador( olha ele aqui de novo) e apertaram o botão.

Quando este chegou, várias pessoas saíram, deixando o local vazio.

Ambas entraram e apertaram –1, fazendo com que a porta se fechasse e o elevador descesse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Oh, então a senhora é proprietária do Higurashi- jinja??- perguntava um Mirok, muito entusiamado.

Sim - Respondia a senhor Higurashi.

Ohhhhh...................A senhora tem filhos? Ou filhas??

Sim, sim. Tenho o Souta e mais uma filha de 15 anos.

15 ANOS??

Sim

Oh.......não acredito!!! E como é a sua filha??

Bem.....ela é uma moça muit......

** Toc, Toc, Toc **

Entra

Mamãe?

Kagome, filha! Tudo bem com você? O que está fazendo aqui?

Bem, eu estou ótima e vim aqui para ver como o Souta estava. Mas como está o meu irmãozinho querido? – disse irônica.

Estou bem!!!!! E não me chame de irmãozinho!!

Ah, Souta! Nem vi que estava aí!

Bem, eu estou hospitalizado. Onde mais eu poderia estar?

Não sei. Que tal em cima de uma árvore??

Ah, não me enche!- disse o irmão de Kagome, virando-se para o lado.

Acho que ele está bem.- concluiu a garota sorrindo para sua mãe e para Sango.

Hã, Ham!- pigarreou Mirok, como se estivesse dizendo que estava ali- Boa tarde, senhoritas.

Ah, boa tarde, senhor....??

Mirok. Houshi Mirok.

...Senhor Houshi Mirok.

A senhorita deve ser filha dessa encantadora mulher, não?- disse para Kagome, fazendo com que esta ruborizasse um pouco.

Sim........

E a senhorita seria?- disse virando se para Sango, que observava tudo calada.

Kawashima. Kawashima Sango.

É um prazer conhece-la, mi lady.

Oh....o prazer é meu.

Arghhh (pra quem não percebeu, o Shippou vomitou de novo)

Shippou! Com licença senhorita, mas creio que a pessoa que vim acompanhar não está passando muito bem.

Claro. "

Senhoritas, senhora, com licença.- ele anda até um botão vermelho que tinha o lado da cama, chamando o médico.

Ei, Sango, você está bem??- sussurrou Kagome no ouvido de Sango. A garota nem respondeu, ficou apenas olhando para a mão que o rapaz tinha beijado.

Si....sim....

Tem certeza??

A-ham.........

Hã.....senhoritas?

Vocês, por favor

Vocês não teriam um celular para me emprestar? Preciso fazer uma ligação urgente.

Claro- disse Kagome abrindo a bolsa e tirando de lá um LG Life- Toma, usa o meu.

Obrigado

Dizendo isso, Mirok pegou o celular e digitou um número que sabia de cor.

A pessoa do outro lado da linha atendeu, e Mirok começou a falar.

Moshi, moshi? Ah, oi. Onde é que você está?? Como assim na lanchonete? Do hospital? Ah...fico mais calmo. Bem, o Shippou tá mal de novo, será que dava pra você descer aqui?? Como assim se vira?? Inu.....não, desça agora. Porque eu to mandando!! A-G-O-R-A!!! Inu-Yasha, desça aqui agora ou te largo nesse hospital!!!!......hã? Tá, certo...daí você.......- e continuou a conversa.

Ele não sabia, muito menos Sango, a senhora Higurashi ou qualquer outro presente naquele quarto, mas aquele nome que ele acabara de pronunciar tinha causado um impacto na garota Kagome.

Inu....Inu-Yasha ......?? Ele.......ele está aqui....???- sussurrou para si mesma.

Virou-se para a porta e saiu correndo do quarto.

Mirok, que já tinha desligado o celular, perguntou para Sango

Será que foi alguma coisa que eu disse??

_**Continua........ **_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo 

**[N/A]: Oie minna!!!**

**Desculpem-me pelo atraso da fic, mas é que eu to cheia de trabalho da escola esses dias. ( Isso já tá me matando)**

**Vou ser breve na nota e agradecer a quem comentou:**

**Juliana-chan: Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário!!! **

**Que bom que está gostando. Aqui está o quarto capitulo.**

**Kissus!**

**Taijia Ya Sango-chan: Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário, menina!!**

**É, realmente é mto chato quando acontece esses "probleminhas" no site. -.-'**

**Quanto a eles se encontrarem, não vai demorar muito.**

**Ops, falei demais!**

**Kissus!!**

**CahH Kinomoto: Menina, muito obrigada por sempre comentar a minha fic ( chuif,chuif, estou emocionada)**

**Bem, eu também não gosto da Kykiou, mas já sei o papel que ela vai fazer. sorriso maléfico**

**O Kouga vai sim aparecer.**

**E o Sesshy e a Rin também!!!! ( Eles sempre irão aparecer nas minhas fics!)**

**Não fiques curiosa, pois aqui está o quarto capítulo.**

**Bejaum!!!**

**Lari-chan: Não se preocupe, o bom foi que você comentou o capítulo anterior!**

**Fiquei muito feliz com os elogios vermelha **

**Muito obrigada e continue lendo!!**

**Beijos**

**Bem genti, é isso!**

**Por hoje é só, pessoal!!!!**

**Ah, e continuem comentando!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kisses **

**Bianca Himura**

**=P**


	5. Capítulo 5

AMOR ETERNO POR Bianca Himura 

**Relatório de minha vida depois da chegada ao Japão:**

Na verdade, não fiz nada de diferente.

Logo que saímos do avião, Shippou, aquela raposa estúpida, começou a passar mal e tivemos (eu e aquele monge pervertido do Mirok) que levá-lo a um hospital próximo.

Esse lugar não mudou nada desde a última vez que estive aqui...A mais de 10 anos...

Lembro-me da última vez que estive neste hospital foi quando tentei salvar uma pessoa de cair de uma árvore, mas de nada adiantou...

Caímos juntos. O tombo foi tão feio que eu e aquela pessoa tivemos que ficar no hospital por mais ou menos uma semana.

A última semana que a veria....

Mas, vou parar com esse melodrama!

Afinal, nunca mais a vi e acho que nunca mais a verei.

Voltando ao meu relatório, aqui estou eu, sentado na cadeira da lanchonete do hospital Shikon no Tama, esperando que o meu pedido venha logo.

Claro, não possa chamar de pedido um copo de água e torradas- a única coisa dura para se comer por aqui.....

Já havia falado com Mirok- o qual o havia dado uma bronca- e agora estava sentado olhando entediado para algum ponto interessante do balcão.

Seu pedido, senhor. Faça bom proveito- disse uma moça entregando o copo de água e um pratinho cheio de torradas.

"Feh! Como se isso fosse um pedido......" Hum....obrigado....

A mulher deu um sorriso e foi atender outro cliente.

Bah!- murmurou.

Bem, o que tinha de fazer mesmo?? Ah é, achar um médico para o Shippou.

Deu uma olhada a sua volta e não viu nenhum.

"Bem, eu procurei"- ia voltar a sua atenção para a "comida", quando um médico parou ao seu lado- "Hoje eu não 'to com sorte!!"

Resolveu falar logo com o dito cujo e comer em paz.

Virou o rosto e analisou a face pálida do médico. Tinha cabelos grisalhos e parecia ser bem velho.

Com licença- disse o médico- o senhor pode me dizer que horas são por favor?

Ora, então ele resolvera puxar papo. Tinha que leva-lo para o quarto do Shippou logo...

Bem, eu posso até responder ao senhor o horário, mas terá que me fazer um favor, senhor.......?

- Me chame de Myouga, por favor- disse o velho médico estendendo a mão.

Inu-Yasha arregalou os olhos.

Myouga?!?- quase gritou

Sim, sim, esse é meu nome. Me diga rapaz, qual favor quer que eu lhe faça?

Myouga, não me reconhece?- disse o jovem hanyou apontando para a própria face.

O velho apertou os olhinhos por detrás do óculos que usava, como se quisesse melhorar a vista.

Arregalou os olhos, como se tivesse se lembrado.

Sim, sim, eu me lembro de você!!- deu mais uma olhada- Você não era aquela garota que colocou silicone nos seios e fez uma lipo na barriga?? Meu Deus, menina, nem te reconheci!!

Uma veia saltou da testa do hanyou, que deu um soco na cabeça do velho.

- Seu velhote idiota!! Sou o Inu-Yasha, lembra??

Inu-Yasha!!??- o velho fez uma expressão pensativa- Sinto muito, mas não me lembro de você!- concluiu com um sorriso.

Inu-Yasha fez uma carranca. O velho olhou profundamente nos olhos de Inu-Yasha e por fim exclamou- Inu-Yasha??!! O que está fazendo aqui?? Pensei que tivesse ido para a Inglaterra!!! Quando voltou?? Por quê?? E o que está fazendo aqui no hospital??

Calma velho!! Quantas perguntas!! ()

Desculpe, desculpe (") Mas, como anda a vida, meu jovem??

Bem......- de repente, lembrou-se do que Mirok dissera- Será que o senhor não poderia me acompanhar até um quarto? É que meu amigo está passando mal....

Claro, claro, mas quero que me conte tudo.

Tá, mas vamos logo.

Eles andaram até o elevador e entraram.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Kagome subia correndo para o andar da lanchonete. Então, Inu-Yasha realmente estava lá?? Será que era por isso que tinha sonhado com ele na noite anterior?

Não sabia. Mas queria saber.

Ao longe, avistou a porta da saída de emergência do andar da praça de alimento. Subiu mais um pouco, acelerando o passo.

Ao entrar no andar ( PS: Ela tinha subido pelas escadas de emergência), deparou-se com vários rostos desconhecidos.

Mas uma idéia passou-lhe pela cabeça. Não o via a 10 anos. Como estaria agora??

Suspirou, derrotada. Ao ouvir o nome que não saia de sua cabeça desde a noite anterior, simplesmente não pensou no que estava fazendo.

Suspirou derrotada. Jamais o encontraria naquele amontoado de pessoas.

Virou-se e preparou-se para descer pelo lugar que tinha vindo, quando ouviu uma voz chamando-a.

Kagome? É você?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Não?? Sério que você não arranjou ninguém lá pela Europa??

Inu-Yasha estava começando a ficar entediado com o papo que estava tendo com o velho

Ele só perguntava sobre garotas e museus. Não mudara nada. Continuaria sendo, para sempre, aquele velho que na vida só se interessava por duas coisas: Mulheres e museus.

Vai entender.

Inu-Yasha deu graças a Deus quando viu os números 402 bem a frente.

Não aguentava mais aquele velho "buzinando" em seu ouvido.

Abriu a porta sem a menos cerimônia e entrou.

Inu-Yasha, como você demorou! Trouxe o médico que eu pedi?

Tá aqui, faça bom proveito- disse, virando-se para voltar para a lanchonete.

- Não vai nem cumprimentar o pessoal, Inu-Yasha?

Pessoal...??- repetiu o hanyou, reparando que havia mais pessoas naquela sala.

Numa cama estava um garoto com um braço imobilizado, olhando emburrado para a porta.

Numa cadeira a frente da cama, uma senhora sorria para ele.

E numa cadeira mais afastada, ao lado da cama, uma jovem estava sentada, olhando para o monge.

Ela era muito bonita; e Inu-Yasha teve a sensação de que já tinha a visto em algum lugar.

Boa tarde.....- disse por fim.

Boa tarde, meu jovem- disse a senhora.

Só ser for boa para você- respondeu o menino que estava na cama- Afinal, não é você que está nessa cama com o braçó imobilizado- completou.

Acredite, já passei por isso. Várias a várias vezes- disse o hanyou

Hunf, parece a minha irmã. Ela é tão desastrada que quando criança vinha direto para esse hospital- disse o garoto dando de ombros e balançando a cabeça.

Parece uma amiga que eu tinha...Vivia caindo de árvores....Era muito estabanada, a Kagome....

Kagome? Você conhece minha irmã ??

O quê...?- disse pela primeira vez a garota- você não é o .......Inu-Yasha.....é?

Sim, eu sou. Algum problema?

Não se lembra de mim?- disse a garota apontando para si mesma.

O hanyou fechou os olhos, como se estivesse vasculhando pela sua mente.

Foi quando viu a imagem dessa garotinha, bem pequena, brincando com eles num jardim cheio de sakuras.

- Sango.....?- exclamou por fim, meio incerto.

A garota abriu um enorme sorriso

Sim! Como vai Inu-Yasha?

Vou bem........Espera- disse olhando para o garoto- Você não é o Souta, é?

Sou.....eu conheço você?

Provavelmente não se lembre.........Ei, Sango- disse Inu-Yasha, virando-se para a garota que saia do quarto- aonde vai?

Vou procurar uma pessoa que a muito tempo quer falar com você....- saiu, dando uma piscadela para os presentes.

Ahn......- Inu-Yasha virou-se para a senhora que estava lá- Senhora.....Higurashi.....?

A mulher confirmou com a cabeça e disse

É tão bom tê-lo de volta, Inu-Yasha, Veja como você cresceu!!

O hanyou deu um sorriso, que quase passou despercebido. Deu uma olhada para o lugar onde Shippou estava. Não via nada, pois tinham colocado um lençol para separar as partes do quarto.

Suspirou.

Nisso, viu apenas Mirok saindo de lá com um sorriso bobo.

O que foi, houshi?

Essa garota que estava aqui era minha Sangozinha??

Se era sua, eu não sei, mas que era a Sango, era.

IUHU!!!!- Gritou o monge, dando pulinhos frenéticos.

Mas não empolga, ela já deve estar namorando.

Nunca! Ela jamais me trairia!! Sangozinha, eu voltei!!!!!!!- continuou a festejar.

"Ai,ai, ele não tem jeito mesmo....Mas, para onde será que a Sango foi??"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai!!!! Preciso contar a Kagome que "ele" está aqui!!"

Pensou, entrando no elevador e apertando o botão do andar da lanchonete.

_**Continua.........**_

**[N/A]:**

**Olá genti!!!**

**Tudo ok com vocês??**

**Desculpem-me pela demora, mas eh que me deu um surto de critividade.**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e obrigada a quem comentou:**

**Juliana-chan: Oie!! Muito obrigada pelo seu coment!**

**Adorei.**

**Bem, o reencontro deles pode acontecer mais cedo do que eu espero..... Isso é, se os leitores quiserem que eles se encontrem logo, né?**

**Beijos e continue comentando!!**

**CahH Kinomoto: Oie!!**

**Fico muito feliz quando vou ver os comentários e vejo que tem um seu!! Muito obrigada!!!!**

****

**Bem, quanto ao reencontro, pode acontecer rápido ou demorar mais um pouco; depende da vontade dos leitores...**

**Obrigada e continue comentando!!**

**Kisses**

**Gy-chan: Oie!!**

**Obrigada pelo coment!**

**Calma, não fique nervosa!!!**

**Eles irão se encontrar....**

**Bem, sabe que eu não sei o passado desse dois??**

**Huahuahua risada maligna **

**Eu não sou má.........sou??**

****

**Continue comentando!**

**Kisses!!**

**Então, gente, é isso!!**

**Espero que tenham gostado!!!**

**Beijos e queijos (vocês já repararam como eu adoro escrever isso???)**

**Bianca Himura**

**:P**


	6. Capítulo 6

AMOR ETERNO   
POR Bianca Himura 

**(Escrevi esse capítulo ouvindo a música _Íris_ do _Goo Goo Dolls_)**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

Então Kagome, o que fazia aqui mesmo?

A garota suspirou. Já era a décima vez que contava para o rapaz o que fazia ali.

Realmente, que falta de sorte encontrá-lo.

Flashback

Suspirou pesadamente. Jamais o encontraria naquele amontoado de pessoas.

Virou-se e preparou-se para descer pelo lugar que tinha vindo, quando ouviu uma voz chamando-a.

Kagome? É você?

Kouga....?! Que surpresa...!! O que está fazendo aqui??

Kouga era um youkai lobo que se dizia apaixonado por Kagome.

Era sim muito bonito; tinha longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis claros.

Era capitão do time de futebol e estudava na mesma classe de Kagome.

Repetira um ano, portanto, tinha 18 anos.

Ele e Kagome se conheceram quando a garota fazia parte da torcida feminina do time.

Bem, eu torci meu pé nos treinos e fui hospitalizado.

Mas e você? Parece-me bem, fisicamente...- disse analisando o corpo da garota.

É, hehe, eu estou bem...- dizia a garota desviando- se do campo de visão de Kouga- na verdade, foi o meu irmão que caiu de uma árvore e foi hospitalizado....

Ah sim, o Buyo?

Não, Buyo é meu gato....- respondeu a garota, com uma gota.

Ah sim, sim, claro, quase me esqueci...- ambos ficaram em silencio, até que Kouga resolveu iniciar um novo assunto- Kagome...

Hum...?- foi a resposta que ela deu para o youkai.

Depois que eu melhorar e tal, você não gostaria de...de sair comigo?

_ Fim do Flashback _

Kagome arregalou os olhos. Ele a estava convidando para um encontro.

"Será que eu aceito? Ai, eu tenho 16 anos e nunca sai com um garoto... Ai, ai, ai, o que eu faço?

E então, Kagome? O que acha?

Bem, é uma excelente idéia, mas.... "Mas eu não queria que o meu primeiro encontro fosse com você, baka"

Mas...?

Eu...

KAGOMEEEEE!!!!! CADÊ VOCÊ, GAROTA????

A voz de Sango ecoou por todo o andar lanchonete do hospital.

Ela, totalmente vermelha, apenas disse

Ah...hehe...voltem a fazer o que estavam fazendo, ok?- e deu uma olhada no lugar.

Avistou Kagome conversando com um sujeito de muleta, e logo aproximou-se.

- Olá, Kagome...- deu uma olhada no sujeito- Kouga?

Ah, oi Sango...."Droga, por que ela tinha que aparecer agora??" Pensava o youkai lobo, totalmente frustrado por não Ter recebido uma resposta a tempo.

Oi- disse, como se estivesse com pressa, e voltou sua atenção para Kagome- Kagome, vamos descer? Preciso falar com você.

Hã, eu....

Espere, ela ainda não me respondeu- intrometeu- se o lobo.

Hum....respondeu o que?

Nada que te interesse, garota- disse para Sango, que ficou vermelha de raiva- então, Kagome, podemos sair um dia desses?

Olha, Kouga, eu—

Ela não vai- disse Sango.

O que?- perguntou Kouga, incrédulo.

Até parece que ela vai querer sair com você . quando ela tem um Inu-Yasha lindo e maravilhoso esperando por ela no quarto do Souta. Não é mesmo, Kagome?- completou Sango, olhando vitoriosa para uma Kagome de olhos arregalados.

O ... o que você disse, Sango?

Que você jamais iria querer sair com..

Não, não essa parte. A parte de que tem um...

Que tem um Inu-Yasha lindo e maravilhoso no quarto do Souta?

Espera aí! Quando o cara de cachorro voltou?

Kouga e Inu-Yasha haviam se conhecido quando eram pequenos.

As famílias eram amigas, e, consequentemente, eles se viam o tempo todo.

Inu-Yasha, Kouga e Mirok eram grandes amigos.

Quando conheceram Kagome, no auge de seus 5 anos, ambos se "apaixonaram" e juraram amor eterno a garota, enquanto Mirok jogava seu charme para a pequena Sango.

Mas Inu-Yasha teve que ir para a Inglaterra junto de Mirok, deixando Kagome inteira para Kouga.

Só que a menina não queria nada com ele, pois era "fiel" a Inu-Yasha.

E o youkai lobo tem raiva do inu hanyou por isso.

Para a sua informação, ele não é cara de cachorro!- disse Kagome para Kouga, inconscientemente.

- O que? O que você disse, Kagomezinha?

-Ah, nada não...- dizendo isso, virou-se para Sango- Sango,você não queria me dizer algo?

- Ah, sim, queria! É que o Inu-Yasha está lá embaixo e tal...

- Então,vamos- disse Kagome agarrando o braço de Sango e arrastando a amiga dali.

Lembrou-se de algo e virou-se

- Tchau Kouga!- completou, acenando para um youkai lobo completamente abobado, enquanto se distanciava.

- Hum...quer dizer que o Inu-Yasha voltou?

Enquanto isso, no quarto 402, Souta e Shippou, este último já muito melhor, riam das caretas que Mirok fazia.

Mirok estava muito feliz por estar de volta ao Japão.

A senhora Higurashi fazia tricô sentada numa cadeira.

Enfim, todos se divertiam. Exceto um hanyou mau-humorado que estava numa cadeira mais afastada não se divertia como os outros.

- Ei, Inu-Yasha, o que está fazendo?- perguntou Shippou

Inu-Yasha não respondeu.

- Eiii, Inu-Yasha?

Nada.

Shippou, já não aguentando mais, pega um estetoscópio que estava na mesinha ao lado e joga direto em Inu-Yasha, acertando-o na cabeça.

- O que você quer, pirralho!!??

-Que você acorde para podermos brincar!!!!

- Hunf, não posso- disse o hanyou, virando a cara.

- Bobo....

-Eu ouvi isso.

Ouve um silencio constrangedor naquele quarto.

Era possível ouvir apenas o barulho das agulhas de tricô da senhora Higurashi.

Mas aquele silencio foi cortado com um toque de celular.

- Hum? -disse Inu-Yasha,olhando no identificador de chamada. Ao reconhecer o número, apenas disse- Vou ali fora. Com licença- dizendo isso,saiu do quarto.

Andou até um lugar meio afastado, onde raramente algumas pessoas passavam.

Quando se encontrou sozinho, abriu o celular e disse.

- Fale, Kykiou.

_**Continua.....**_

**N/A: YOOOO MINNAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!**

**Em primeiro lugar,me desculpem pela demora.**

**Em segundo, pretendo fazer eles se encontrarem no próximo capítulo.**

**Em terceiro,obrigada pelos comentários!!!!**

****

**Alexandra: **Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário.

Aqui esta o sexto capitulo.

Beijos

**Tassi Higurashi: **Olá! Tudo bom?

Aqui está o sexto capítulo;espero que tenha gostado.

Quanto a eles se encontrarem, pensei em fazer isso no próximo capítulo. O que acha?

Beijos

**Gy-chan: **Maninhaaa.

Olá! Tudo bom?

Bem,eles não se encontraram nesse capítulo. Que tal no próximo?

E eu sou má?

Magineee......

Nem comecei a fazer maldades ainda.... sorriso maléfico

Te adoro manaa!!!

Beijos

**CaHh Kinomoto: **Mãe!!!

Tudo bom?

Aqui está o sexto capítulo!!

Espero que tenha gostado.

O sétimo não demorará! Prometo!!!

E sim,eu tenho MSN! (Precisa passar o endereço? Hehehehe)

Claro que adoro seus comentários!!

Beijoss

**Samy Higurashi: **Sobrinha querida!!

Tudo bom?

Aqui está o sexto capítulo!!

(Vou responder os seus três comentários aqui,ok?)

1)Eles vão se encontrar logo sim!!!

Sem stress.

Obrigada pelo elogio!

2)Sim,finalmente o Shippou serviu para isso...e servirá para muito mais!

3)Aqui está a continuação...Será que eu sou tão má assim?

Minhas maldades estão pequenas ainda..... sorriso inocente

Beijos

**Juliana-chan: **Olá! Tudo ok?

Aqui está a continuação!

Espero que tenha gostado.

Prometo postar logo o sétimo capítulo!!!

Beijos

**É isso aí,gente.**

**Obrigada pelos comentários e me desculpem pela demora!!!**

**Continuem comentandoo**

**Beijõess**

**Bianca Himura**

**:P**


	7. O reecontro! Unico cap com nome

**Amor Eterno**

_**Por Bianca Himura**_

Flash Back

-Fale Kykiou...

Fim do Mega Flash Back

Inu-Yasha estava do lado de fora do quarto,falando baixo para ninguém ouvir.

- O que você quer, Kykiou?

- Gostaria de saber por onde anda o meu..."novinho"....Hihihihi- disse uma voz feminina do outro lado da linha.

- Sabe que eu na o sei onde anda o seu noivinho?

- Ai, você é bobinho.... hihihihi

Inu-Yasha respirou fundo. Como aquela mulher podia ser tão irritante?

- Escuta aqui, Kykiou, diga logo o motivo pelo qual me ligou!

- Inu-chan...até parece que você não sabe...hihihihi

Inu-Yasha rosnou com o apelido que sua noiva tinha lhe dado.

- Kykiou,antes de mais nada, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Fale, Inuzinho.....hihihihi

- Você sabe onde estou?

- Sim. Você está sentadinho numa mesa, do lado de fora do Wac'Donalds, esperando para poder almoçar com sua noivinha, que se atrasou algumas horinhas porque se distraiu com uns vestidos de noiva no centro de Londres..... hihihihi

"Bem,então era isso que eu estaria fazendo se tivesse aceitado o convite dela?"- Errou.

- Como assim "errei" ?- perguntou a moça do outro lado da linha, com a voz ligeiramente alterada- Onde você está então?

- Nesse exato momento estou no hospital Shikon no Tama, no centro de Tókio, Japão.

Inu-Yasha ouviu um barulho forte do outro lado da linha, não conseguindo identificar o que era.

Passados alguns minutos sem resposta, Inu-Yasha falou.

- Kykiou, moranguinho, está me ouvindo?- disse,rindo internamente ao imaginar a cara da Kykiou com aquele apelido.

Mas nada aconteceu.

Nenhuma resposta veio do outro lado da linha.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados concluiu que Kykiou havia desmaiado quando ouviu o barulho de passos e vozes clamando por socorro do outro telefone.

Sem ter muitas opções,desligou o celular e suspirou pesadamente,dando um sorrisinho em seguida.

- Então,ela ainda quer casar comigo depois de tudo que fiz para ela?- murmurou para si mesmo, olhando o corredor em que estava.

O local ficou completamente silencioso;o rapaz conseguia ouvir somente a sua respiração.

Mas esse silencio logo foi cortado com vozes, extremamente altas, vindo do início do corredor.

Logo, duas figuras femininas apareceram neste, fazendo In-Yasha arregalar os olhos.

- Calma, Kagome, acho que o Kouga já não pode mais nos ver.

- Não confie muito, Sango. Vamos andando.

Kagome estava agarrada ao braço de Sango, puxando a amiga para longe do local onde Kouga estava.

Não queria mais falar com o youkai-lobo.

Lembrara-se de algo muito mais importante: Inu-Yasha.

- Vamos, Sango!!!- concluiu Kagome, puxando a pobre garota para dentro do elevador e apertando o botão correspondente ao andar do quarto de seu irmão.

Pode se ouvir um forte barulho e logo o elevador começou a descer.

- Ufa...- exclamou Kagome.

- Por que tanto alívio, amiga? Perguntou Sango, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Nada em especial. Só não quero agüentar o Kouga mais um pouco...Não gosto muito do modo como ele fica me....

- "Cantando"?

- Sim, mais ou menos.

- Hum...pensei que fosse por outro motivo- disse Sango

- E qual seria?- perguntou Kagome, parando de olhar o seu reflexo no espelho e encarando a amiga.

- Você se lembra que o Inu-Yasha está aí,não lembra?- perguntou Sango, com os olhos fechados e de costas para a amiga.

Kagome parou um pouco e arregalou os olhos.

Tinha esquecido completamente que seu amigo de infância tinha voltado.

Ficou estática por um momento,mas logo voltou a falar.

- S-Sim...claro que eu me lembro...o Inu....Inu-Yasha está aqui,né?

- Sim,está- respondeu Sango, abrindo apenas um olho para poder analisar as reações de Kagome.

Sorriu internamente quando viu a amiga sem fala.

Nisso, a porta do elevador abriu e Sango completou.

- E você, que ficava sonhando acordada com ele, que tal ir falar um "oi" para o rapaz?- falou a morena, saindo do elevador e deixando uma Kagome de olhos arregalados para trás.

Essa, logo se recompôs e saiu correndo atrás da amiga.

- Você não está falando sério, está?

- Kagome, ele está no quarto 402, sentado numa cadeira, com o mesmo rosto de 10 anos atrás. Apenas cresceu um pouco ...mas isso você acostuma logo...- dizia Sango.

Logo, elas viraram um corredor que estava um tanto quanto silencioso. Elas continuaram conversando, até que Kagome avistou uma pessoa parada em pé mais a frente.

- Sango- sussurrou para a amiga- tem uma pessoa parada ali. Quem será ?

Sango,que não havia percebido a presença de ninguém, apenas seguiu o olhar de sua amiga.

E qual foi sua surpresa ao identificar quem estava ali.

- Acho que está na hora da princesa receber o príncipe...-murmurou Sango.

Kagome entendeu o que a amiga disse,mas não teve tempo de reagir.

- O que voc—

- INU-YASHA!!!- ecoou a voz de Sango por todo o corredor.

A pessoa apenas olhou e deu uma acenada para uma Sango completamente feliz e uma Kagome abobada.

Inu-Yasha,que encarava o chão, pensava na conversa que tinha tido com Kykiou.

Ele fizera a garota desmaiar, e isso era muito bom.

Quem sabe ela não largaria do seu pé?

Mas ele estava mais curioso em saber quem eram aquelas duas pessoas no corredor.

Não identificara ainda,mas algo dizia que lhe eram familiares.

Suas dúvidas evaporaram quando ouviu seu nome.

- INU-YASHA!!!!- ouviu a voz de Sango ecoar pelo corredor.

Virou-se e encarou a menina que acenava freneticamente.

Deu uma simples acenada com a mão, e a garota veio correndo em sua direção.

Parou a meio metro dele e disse.

- Olá!

- Olá!- respondeu Inu-Yasha,imitando o jeito de Sango falar.

Mas ele reparou que a outra pessoa tinha parado no início do corredor.

Sango viu que Inu-Yasha encarava sua amiga , e esta fazia o mesmo.

Então, com um sorriso malicioso, correu até sua amiga e a puxou até o local onde estava o meio-youkai.

Sango parou Kagome bem perto de Inu-Yasha, e com um sorriso vitorioso exclamou

- Inu-Yasha, essa é minha amiga Kagome.

Kagome, esse é meu amigo Inu-Yasha.

Ambos , pela primeira vez, se olharam depois de muito tempo.

- O-oi.... Inu-Yasha.

- Olá,Kagome.

Ambos ficaram olhando um para a cara do outro, enquanto o sorriso de Sango murchava pouco a pouco.

- Vocês só vão falar isso?- preguntou a garota,indignada.

- Claro, Sango. O que mais podemos falar?- perguntou Kagome,com uma voz inocente.

- É, Sango. O que mais?- completou Inu-Yasha.

Sango olhou para um e depois para outro.

- Eu,heim! Eu vou embora. Fiquem com o "super papo" de vocês- disse Sango,virando-se e andando até o quarto 402, entrando neste em seguida.

Logo, o barulho de uma bolsa caindo no chão e de pessoas se movimentando foi ouvido pelo corredor.

Kagome passou os braços envolta do pescoço de Inu-Yasha e leh deu um caloroso abraço.

O rapaz abraçou a cintura da garota e apenas sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Senti muito a sua falta.

- Eu também.

_**CONTINUA...................**_

**Olá genti!!**

**Assumam vai,em relação aos outros capítulos, esse foi rápido.**

**O que acharam do reencontro deles **?

**Foi bonitinho,vai**?

**Eu achei...fofinho.**

**Não corresponde ao que muitos esperavam(eu acho), mas calma!! Teremos mais surpresas ainda.**

**Respondendo aos comentários!**

**_Juliana-Chan:_ Olá! Obrigada por comentar,fofa!!**

**Respondendo a sua pergunta, a Kykiou é..... a "noiva" do Inu,como deu para perceber.**

**Continue comentando!!**

**Beijuss**

**_Samy Higurashi:_ Olá,Su!!!**

**Tudo bom?**

**Bianca se escondendo Acalme-se Su.**

**Eles se reencontraram.**

**Não foi lindo?(diz que foi e num me mata,naum)**

**"**

**E,caso queira ajuda para contar para a sua mãe e minha mana Gy sobre o seu pai, é só me chamar!!!!**

**Continue comentando.**

**Beijos para a minha Su favorita!**

**_Tassi Higurashi:_ Olá tiaa!!**

**Tudo bom?**

**Espero que sim!!**

**Aqui está o sétimo capítulo; e obrigada por ter comentado!**

**De onde tirou a idéia de que suas fics são malucas?**

**Eu amo suas fics,tia!!!**

****

**Beijinhus**

**_CaHh Kinomoto:_ Salve,salve, mãe!!!**

**EEEEEE!!**

**Comigo ta tudo ótimo!!**

**Não se preocupe por ter demorado. O que importa é que você comentou!!**

****

**Eu também achei o Kouga muito grosso com a Sango.**

**Temos que reclamar com a Gy!!**

****

**Acalme-se, não precisa ficar mais nessa agonia.**

**Você viu,a Barro apareceu.**

**E teremos mais aparições dela..... **

**Agora,o que ela quer ficara evidente nos próximos capitulos.**

**Continue comentando!!!**

**Beijus**

**Da filha**

**É isso ae gente,comentem!!!!!!!!!**

**Beijossss**

**Bianca Himura**

**:P**


End file.
